


With a Little Help From My Friends

by bipedalpanda (jbird181), jbird181



Series: 13 Days of Falling in Love [11]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Set Up By Friends, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/bipedalpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: Cassandra does not expect to find a girlfriend when she agrees to come to Ezekiel's computer club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Set Up By Friends

“So, are you coming to my computer club today?” Ezekiel asked, leaning against the locker next to mine.

  
I stuck my last binder into my bookbag and slung it over my shoulder. “Yeah! I ran it by my parents and they were cool with it.”

  
“Great. Follow me then,” grinned Ezekiel. He’d been asking me to come to his club for months, but I had always had a conflict. I was actually pretty excited to learn about programming and whatnot.

  
He led me to a sparsely-populated computer lab on the second floor. I followed hesitantly behind him as he greeted everyone as he walked in, stopping at a tall blond woman. “Hey, Baird, remember my friend Cassandra I told you about?”

  
“Oh yeah, it's nice to meet you,” she said with a welcoming smile.

  
I did my best to act natural as I shook her proffered hand. “It's nice to meet you too. I'll admit I don't know much about computer programming.”

  
“That's okay, I'll teach you.” There was that smile again.

  
“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” said Ezekiel.

  
Baird lead me to a computer and brought up a website. “Now I'm not going to start you off building a website right away.”

  
“Good call, my website would probably be about as informative as my chem teacher,” I laughed.

  
“Who do you have?”

  
“Mr. Gordon.”

  
“I had him too,” cried Baird. “He was awful.”

  
“Yes! I'm undecided whether he’s a zombie or a robot.”

  
“Zombie all the way. Robots have more emotional range than he does.”

  
We both laughed. As Baird helped me through some basic commands, we chatted about all sorts of things. The conversation flowed naturally with her. I didn't have to think about what to say next like I do with some people.

  
All too soon, the meeting was over.

  
“I’ll see you around, Cassandra,” said Baird.

  
“Yeah! Bye, Baird.”

  
“Oh, call me Eve.”

  
“Well then, bye, Eve,” I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

  
As Eve repacked her bag, I walked over to meet Ezekiel, who was logging off. “Ready to go?”

  
“Sure, just give me a minute to finish up,” he said. “So, you and Baird really hit it off.”

  
“I guess so,” I agreed. “Eve’s really nice.”

  
“Wait. Eve? Eve?! No one calls Baird _Eve_ if they want to keep their face the way it is. She let you call her that?”

  
“Yes…”

  
He gestured wildly with his hands. “Oh my god, you'd better get her number.”

  
“Ezekiel, you're being ridiculous.”

  
“Look, she’s a senior. You have a limited window of opportunity here. She likes you, you _obviously_ like her: I'm _being_ a good friend.”

  
I drummed my fingers on my thigh. “Okay… but you have to come with me to my knitting club tomorrow.”

  
“Deal. Just go before she leaves!”

  
While we were arguing, Eve had made it halfway down the hallway. “Eve, wait!” She stopped and turned to face me. _Hello, butterflies_. She was so pretty, and tall, and smart… “I… I was wondering if I could get your number?”

  
“Oh, of course.” Eve smiled again and I had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. We switched contact information, then I returned to Ezekiel, and she left.

  
“How’d it go?” asked Ezekiel as soon as I crossed the plane of the doorway.

  
“Good,” I realized, then laughed. “It went great.”

  
***

  
Ezekiel froze in the doorway of my knitting club the next day. I followed his gaze to Jake, in all his plaid glory, teaching one of the other members how to pick up a dropped stitch. Looking at him objectively, I could see how Jake, who looks like a jock, would seem out of place in a knitting club.

  
“I’m so screwed,” muttered Ezekiel under his breath.

  
I smiled to myself. “What are you waiting for, Ezekiel? I'm sure Jake would _love_ to teach you how to knit.”

  
He gaped at me like a fish. “You… you planned this, didn't you.”

  
I just smiled wider and nudged him through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: 
> 
> Eve always wears practical, comfortable clothing, which means jeans and blouses, so when she shows up at Cassandra's house to pick her up for prom wearing an honest-to-God green dress, Cassandra can't take her eyes off her beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
